101 Songfics!
by Only.Human.46
Summary: so its pretty much a bunch of songfics. but I need song ideas so review some songs, and I will try to get to all of them, and credit is given where credit is due! so yea, I hope you like! Rated T for my sanity!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I know I've been kind of just gone for a while now, but I'm hoping this'll change it. It's basically just a page for songfics, lately I've been watching a lot of KICK songfics on you tube, and im kind of obsessed. As far as my story Seeing Black goes, I will be updating it in 2 or 3 weeks, I have lots of ideas for it, I'm just having trouble getting them on paper, so yeah. So all this chapter is, is for you guys to review or pm your song ideas, and I will try to get to using all of them, and as they are posted who ever gave me the song idea will get the credit of course. I'm hoping to have the first chapter out tomorrow sometime, but it depends if you guys review or not, SO REVIEW!

PEACE YALLS! HEHE


	2. For The Love Of A Daughter

A/N- hey guys, heres the first chapter, this song wasn't requested, but I really love this song, considering it means a lot to me, my father was abusive he used to beat me, my mom, and my brother, but luckily were out of that situation so no worries! Any way I should be posting again on Monday!

I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT OR 'FOR THE LOVE OF A DAUGHTER' BY DEMI LOVATO!

For The Love Of A Daughter

_Four years old with my back to the door  
All I could hear was the family war  
Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity award?_

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless  


"Hey, Kim, everything ok? You seem kind of upset or something?" Jack asks me, as we walk towards the local park, taking a seat on the small wooden bench, I suppose to talk.

"yea, I'm fine, I've just been dealing with things with my father." I reply, with disdain evident in my voice.

"well, is it ok? Is he like, hurting you or something? I'm sorry for asking questions, you don't have to answer them, I'm just worried about you kimmy." he asks more question, but I could feel the concern in his voice.

"no, it's fine, I guess it's about time to get this off my chest."

13 years earlier

My parents were fighting again, and I was terrified again, but this fight was different, very different.

"what! You just run off, leaving your family here, you selfish bitch!" my father yells at my mother, aggressively.

"no, I'm running from you, you abusive bastard" SLAP! "just- le- let me leave! Let me take kim with, and you won't have to w-worry about us ever again, we will just leave you alone!" she yells back with her scratchy voice.

"oh, I don't think so, your staying her with me, forever. And so is your piece of shit daughter!" he slurred back to her, a type of voice that made goose bumps run down my spine.

"Good bye! I will be back for kim when I find a stable place for us to live, don't expect it to be too long!" she yells, as I hear her stomp towards the door. I hear a drawer open, and slam shut and clicking.

"I said, your-" _BANG! BANG!_ "not going anywhere, bitch" I heard him spat after the two loud shots were her. After he finished, I heard the door to the house slam. As I ran out to the scene. As soon as I saw what I saw, I dropped to my knees in tears, next to my dead, no, murdered mother.

"mommy" I whimpered out, as I put my hands on her bloody chest "no! mommy, please, please, no!" I screamed out, but it was like I was 6 feet under and no one in the world could hear me. I was alone.

I ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone pushing the buttons, no one thinks they'll use, until some thing actually happens. "hello, please, please help me!" I yelled into the phone, "something happened to my mommy, please help me, I don't know my address!" I continue.

"Kimberly!" I hear that old, scratchy voice. As I drop the phone, he comes stomping. "if ANYONE asks you what happened, I had nothing to do with that sorry excuse of a mother, you hear me! Or you will end up the same way!" he spats in my face, slapping me, as the sounds of sirens echo around the room.

***end of flashback***

By the end of my story I had tear drops in my eyes, streaming down my cheeks, as jacks strong had wiped them away, I just tucked my legs to me and leaned onto jack, "oh, kimmy, I know nothing I can possibly say or do will make any of that better, or bring her back, but just know that I'm here for you, and that Is never going to change" jack exclaims as he smiles at me.

_Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
Oh_

"ever since then my father had beat me, almost everyday, I cant remember the last time I've seen him sober, or at least half way sober" I stutter, all the terrible memories coming back to me.

"kim, you don't have to continue if you don't want to" jack stops me, but I shake my head and continue, at least with a part of it.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I know every inch of my bones should hate the man who killed my mothers, guts. But I don't. my body hates him, and my mind hates him, but there's still a sliver in my heart that loves him, and has hope that this has all been an entire dream except for meeting you and the guys. I still love a murderer. I must be fucking crazy!" I speak, my words getting stronger by the second.

_It's been five years since we've spoken last  
And you can't take back  
What we never had  
Oh, I can be manipulated  
Only so many times,  
Before even "I love you"  
Starts to sound like a lie_

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless

5 years later

"hey kim, how long has it been, since you've talked to your father?" jack, or should I say my fiancé, asked me, as he wrapped an arm around me lovingly.

I looked over, and raised an eye brow towards him, "um, 5 years, I think." I reply, looking away. I feel bad, jack has always tried to get me to talk to my father, I just don't think I need to, for all the stuff he has put me through, I have another man that loves me now.

"I think you should go talk to him, I'll go with you if you want. I just think that with us getting married, you should give him just, a chance, to come, you know? You don't have to though, I just think it'll be a good idea, that's all" jack tries to convince me, I debate on it for a minute or two before I stand up, dragging jack with me.

"wait, where are we going?" he asks, as I pull him out the door "to see my dad." I state, "what?! Now?!" he exclaims as we get into the car, pulling out of the driveway.

"Now."

***Time Skip- to her dads house***

We pull into my old driveway, the place I haven't been in 5 years, but it's like nothing changed. it's still that old, dingy blue, that is slightly greyer by age, the porch is still on the edge _of_ falling off, but all this time it has stayed faithful to us. Nothing has changed.

"you ready kimmy?" jack asks me, walking around towards the front of the car, grabbing my hand, as I nod. And we take the first step onto the old creaky stairs. I bring my hand up to knock on the old, grey door. Not a minute later, the door slams open.

"what do you- oh it's just _you"_ he slithers, in that same scratchy voice, just added some grey hair to the mix. "what the hell do you _want?!_ if you want money, I don't have any, so just leave, now!" he yells at me, slightly making me flinch. I didn't used to flinch, I guess I'm just not used to his voice by now.

"I'm not here to ask for money." I begin, as I step to the side and walk through the doorway to take view of the still very messy house, I go to start talking again, but I'm just astonished by the sight before me, jack gives my hand a small squeeze of assurance, and I give him a small nod back. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, it's been awhile" I turned around to my father, to give him a small smile "and to ask if you would like to join us…. At mine and jacks wedding" I finish, my voice getting slightly shaky.

"oh, how _sweet _my little kimmy is getting married" _SLAP!_ "fuck no I don't want to go to no god damn wedding, your not even acting like my daughter" (AN yes my father actually told me that) he slithers out. As he goes to slap me again, but jack catches it.

"what kind of pathetic excuse of a father, hits his own daughter, his own flesh and blood. For that matter, what kind of sorry excuse of a man hit's a woman! You are just a wretched human being!" jack yells at my father, dropping his hand, standing in front of me. Protecting me.

"oh you're the… _gentleman_, marrying my _Kimberly_" my father slithers out. "you have no right to call her your daughter, when not 2 minutes ago you said she was not acting like your daughter" jack replied calmly, but you can hear the danger in his voice.

_Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
_

After, my father threw a punch, catching jack off guard and hitting his stomach. "jack?!" I yell, moving in between my father and jack, to protect him from anything else my father does. But my father continues, he punches my stomach 2 or 3 times, then my face, as I fall to the ground by that time, jack had recovered, and stood up, picking me up with him. As I start to feel water run down my cheeks. I was crying. That's another thing that hasn't happened in years, not since I've been with jack, he has always taken care of me.

As I hear my dad screaming words at us, as jack walks out of the small house and to the car, I put my hands up to cover my ears, another thing I used to do when I was little, trying to save myself from all the hateful words my father has ever said to me.

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you push me out of your world,  
Lied to your flesh and your blood,  
Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?  
Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you throw me right out of your world?  
So young when the pain had begun  
Now forever afraid of being loved_

We finally make it home, as It begins to rain outside, jack get's out of the car, coming over to my side, opening my door, and picks me up, he takes his sweatshirt off and covers me with it, as we walk inside. He carries me up to our bedroom, and lays me down on the bed, as he walks to the other side and sits down.

"jack, I cant just let him go like this, I cant. Like I said 5 years ago, there is a sliver in my heart that still loves him. I just cant let him go" I cry, tears steadily streaming down my face.

"kim, I know you still love your dad, and trust me I'm not trying to bed the bad guy here, I want you to talk to him, I want you guys to have a relationship. I just don't think that he's safe for you, im only concerned for you. I mean, he said you weren't even his daughter anymore, what kind of father does that?" jack exclaims, and he's right, I know he's right. My father is not safe for me.

_Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father_

"jack, do you love me?" I ask him, I really want to know. Because right now, it feels like no one in the world loves me, no one in the world care, no one in the world can hear me!

"kim, you know-" jack starts, and I know he's going to start on some big long rant explaining things, but I needed an answer to this question, just yes or no.

"no jack, do you love me? Yes or no?" I ask again, looking into his eyes, trying to find the answer there.

"yes" jack states, and let a small smile peer on my lips, as I leaned over and kissed him tenderly, but passionately.

_Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
For the love of a daughter_


	3. Alone With You

AN- Hey guys, sorry this is posted a bit later in the day than expected, I've been really busy. So anyway, this is a songfic I wrote awhile back, but I got taken off of FF because I forgot to put a disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT OR 'ALONE WITH YOU' BY JAKE OWEN

Alone With You

_I don't see you laugh_  
_you don't call me back_  
_But you kiss me when you're drunk_

_I don't know your friends_  
_don't know where you've been_  
_Why are you the one I want_

I wake up, along with jack, so he can get ready for work and I can say good bye, he's been very hush-hush around me lately, and I don't even know why. He works at the dojo and so do I, but I'm not working right now because I'm pregnant, "ok bye jack, I love you!" I say, as we get to the door, I go to kiss his lips but he kisses my cheek instead, "yea" he responds, rushing out the door. I really don't know what's wrong with him, he's been acting like this for the past week, and it's really starting to worry me.

_Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can't stay_  
_don't slip your hand under my shirt and tell me it's okay_  
_don't say it doesn't matter because it's gonna matter to me_  
_I can't be alone with you..._  
_You've got me out on the edge every time you call_  
_And I know it would kill me if I fall_  
_I can't be alone with you_

Jack had come home for lunch today, which gave me an opportunity to spend some time with him, right now we were both sitting on the couch watching TV, so I turn over to face towards him, get onto my knees and wrap my arms around him while kissing his neck, and ear, "Kim, stop" he says, trying to push me off but I continue, I make my way towards his mouth and almost to his lips, before he pushes me onto the couch, and stands up, right now I'm just pissed, I have no idea with his problem is, but it's pissing me off. "What the hell is your problem jack?!" I yell at him, he didn't answer so I continued, "I'm pregnant with YOUR child, yet you leave like you want nothing to do with us!" "Whatever Kim! You know that's not the case! I'm leaving, and by the way, I won't be home till tomorrow" he yells back, "whatever jack! I don't care anymore!" I finish, as he walks out the door, as I break down and cry. I need someone to talk to, so I call jerry, it rings and rings until he finally answers, "yo mamacita was up?" he asks happily, "hi jerry" I whimper, he hears my voice and is suddenly serious, "what's the matter sweetheart? Whose ass do I have to beat?" he asks, seriously "no one, I just need to ask you something," I cry, almost breaking down again. "Anything darling." He says, sweetly, this is the special side of jerry that I love like a brother. "Do you know why jack would for one, be pushing me away and ignoring me, and for two, he'd be staying the night, somewhere? We just fought, and he said he wouldn't be home tonight." I ask, crying again, "I really don't know senorita, but if you want I'll find out." He replies, "No thanks, jerry, well I've got to go, love ya"

_Please don't chain that door_  
_I can't win this war_  
_your body's like a pill I shouldn't take_

I decided that I'd go out for a walk at the mall; get my mind off of things, but when I get there I wish I didn't, I see jack, not at work but with another girl, 'how could he?!' I think, I guess he doesn't... care about us. I run home, open, and slam the door, and plop on the couch, letting the tears flow. What's sad is I still love him.

_Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can't stay_  
_don't slip your hand under my shirt and tell me it's okay_  
_don't say it doesn't matter cause it's gonna matter to me_  
_I can't be alone with you..._  
_You've got me out on the edge every time you call_  
_And I know it would kill me if I fall_  
_I can't be alone with you_

Its 11 p.m. now, I guess I'm done feeling bad for myself, as I get up and check my phone. 23 missed calls, from jack. I have no intentions on calling him back or checking all the voicemails and text messages either, so I delete them. I decide I should get something to eat, all this stress can't be good for the baby, and not eating will only make it worse. I hope there's a reasonable explanation for all of this, but the only things that come to mind are things, that end with jack leaving me. If he leaves, he better not expect to see his daughter.

_Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can't stay_  
_don't slip your hand under my shirt and tell me it's okay_  
_don't say you love me cause you know you're gonna love me and leave_  
_I can't be alone with you..._  
_You've got me out on the edge every time you call_  
_And I know it would kill me if I fall_  
_I can't be alone with you_

Its 12 a.m. now, and I can't sleep a blink, the only things I can think about are what girl jacks with or what friend is he having fun with. He's called a few more times, but I haven't answered, I delete every one.

_I don't see you laugh_  
_you don't call me back_  
_But you kiss me when you're drunk_

Now it's 2 a.m. , I'm just sitting in the dark, empty living room, when the door slams open. I walk around the couch, and to the entry hall, to see jack walk- ish in. I go over him and cross my arms, but he forces his lips on mine, moving his hands down to my hips, and almost under my shirt, hooking his thumbs into my belt loops. I kiss back, rubbing my hands all over his shoulders, chest, and torso, and finally finish with my hands in his hair. He pushes his tongue in my mouth and lifts my legs up to wrap around his waist, but that's when it hits me, "jack, your drunk." I say pulling away and slowly walking backwards, away from him, he reaches out to grab my arm, but I pull away, "no I'm not" he slurs, "jack… yes you are…." I trail off, this time he pushes me against the wall gently, "I'm sober enough to know that I love and I will never leave you alone again"

AN- so i hope yall liked it! this is one of my favs! so 10 reviews for an update which may or may not be around friday

peace yalls


End file.
